jsmtardc6fandomcom-20200214-history
JSM's Mini The Amazing Race: Racer's Choice
JSM's Mini The Amazing Race: Racer's Choice is the third season of the JSM's Mini TAR franchise, which is based on the original American version of the show. The show aired on RFF's TAR Fantasy Board. Production Development and Production This season spanned over 35,000 miles, while racing across 6 continents, 12 countries and 20 cities. Along the race, teams danced with funeral strippers in Taiwan, searched for hieroglyphs on the banks of the Nile River and fished with otters in Bangladesh. Newly visited territories included the Chatham Islands, Armenia and Svalbard. Results The following teams participated in the Race, each listed along with their placements in each leg and relationships as identified by the program. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television, owing to the inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Hazard task in the following leg. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the first Express Pass on that leg; if next to a leg number, it indicates that the team with the first Express Pass was eliminated on that Leg without ever having used it. A magenta ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. *An underlined goldenrod team's placement means the team came in last, but used their salvage pass to save themselves from elimination. *A orange н indicates that the team performed the Hazard on said leg, an optional task, that gave teams that completed it a reward. 1 Johnny & Averey and Hermann & Greg took a taxi to Battambang, while the clue told them to take the public transportation, giving them a 3U penalty. 2 Leg 4 was a split leg, denoted by colors. The last team to arrive on each half was eliminated. 3 Thea & Cody and David & Anthony initially arrived 1st & 3rd respectively. However they failed to bring their Armenian Glamazon to the pitstop, giving them a 3U penalty. They fell to 2nd & 4th respectively. 4 Bianca & Wren were able to bypass the voting U-turn by winning the Fast Forward Award. 5 David & Anthony and Zac & Anto used their Express Passes to bypass the Detour on leg 8. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. #"Once You Go Hag You Can Never Go Back!" - Anto (Chatham Islands) #"I Will Not Be Fat Shamed On National Television!" - Anto ''(Taichung, Taiwan) #"Very Fast Sir, We Are Trying To Escape Our Rabid Crushes From Molesting Us!" - ''Anthony (Battambang, Cambodia) #"My Daughter Contaminated My Uterus After Her Birth So She Would Be An Only Child" - Mro ''(Sundarbans, Bangladesh) #"Muscles Will Fade, Bulge Is Forever" - ''Anto ''(Yerevan, Armenia) #"Eurovision Gives You The Short-Term Memory Of A Goldfish" - ''Bianca ''(Aswan, Egypt) #"I Like Playing With My Wood! I Don't Like Playing With Your Wood!" - Anto/Zac (Pilsen, Czech Republic) #"I Don't Want To Lose My Family Jewels To Frostbite!" - ''David ''(Longyearbyen, Svalbard) #"Private Parts Sure Are A Great Thing To Have!" - ''Wren ''(Lyon, France) #"Those Girls Remind Me Of My Daughter On Her Period!" - ''Mro ''(Cape Town, South Africa) # # Race Summary Leg 01 (Chatham Islands, New Zealand) *Hinuera, Waikato, '''New Zealand' (Hobbiton Movie Set) (Starting Line) **Te Kuiti (Rora Street) * Auckland (Auckland Airport) to Waitangi, Chatham Islands (Chatham Islands/Tuuta Airport) *Chatham Island (Hapupu National Historic Scenic Reserve) *Pitt Island (Kahuitara Point) *Chatham Island (Kopinga Marae) Leg 02 (New Zealand → Taiwan) * Auckland (Auckland Airport) to Taichung, Taiwan (Taichung International Airport) *Taichung (Rainbow Village) **Taichung (Wuluanqi Cemetery) * Taichung (Taichung THSR station) to New Taipei (NTC Main Station) *Sanxia, New Taipei (Zushi Temple) *Taroko National Park (Eternal Spring Shrine) Leg 03 (Taiwan → Cambodia) * Taipei (Taoyuan International Airport) to Siem Reap, Cambodia (Siem Reap International Airport) *Siem Reap (Bayon Temple) *Siem Reap (Cambodian Landmine Museum) *Battambang (Ta Dumbong Statue) *Battambang (Killing Caves of Phnom Sampeau) Leg 04A (Cambodia → Bangladesh) * Siem Reap (Siem Reap International Airport) to Jessore, Bangladesh (Jessore Airport) *Sundarbans National Park (Sajnekhali Tiger Watchtower) *Sundarbans National Park (Dublar Char Island) *Sundarbans National Park (Kotka Beach) Leg 04B (Cambodia → Armenia) * Siem Reap (Siem Reap International Airport) to Yerevan, Armenia (Zvartnots International Airport) *Yerevan (Armenian Genocide Memorial) *Yerevan (Yerevan Cascade) *Areni (Areni-1 Cave Complex) *Lusarat (Khor Virap Monastery) Leg 05 (Bangladesh/Armenia → Egypt) * Yerevan/Jessore (Zvartnots International Airport/Jessore Airport) to Aswan, Egypt (Aswan International Airport) *Aswan (Elephantine Island) *Aswan (Nubian Villages) *Aswan (Tombs of the Nobles) *Abu Simbel (Temple of Ramses II) Leg 06 (Egypt → Czech Republic) * Aswan (Aswan International Airport) to Prague, Czech Republic (Václav Havel Airport Prague) **Prague (Franz Kafka Square) * Prague (Praha Hlavni Nadrazi) to Pilsen, Bohemia (Pilsen Main Station) *Pilsen (Pilsner Urquell Brewery) *Pilsen (Borský Park) *Pilsen (Pilsen Historical Underground) *Pilsen (Great Synagogue) Leg 07 (Czech Republic → Svalbard, Norway) *Prague (John Lennon Wall) * Prague, Czech Republic (Václav Havel Airport Prague) to Longyearbyen, Svalbard, Norway (Svalbard Airport) *Longyearbyen (Global Seed Vault) *Pyramiden (Statue of Lenin) *Longyearbyen (Ship In The Ice) Leg 08 (Svalbard, Norway → France) * Longyearbyen (Svalbard Airport) to Lyon, France (Lyon–Saint-Exupéry Airport) *Lyon (Metallic Tower of Fourvière) *Lyon (Passage Thiaffait) *Lyon (Institut Lumière) *Lyon (Musée de Confluences)